The present disclosure relates generally to auctions for bidding on virtual or real items, and more particularly, bidding on groups of items.
Auctions are often fast-moving and exciting. However, the ability to increase the number of items auctioned during a given period is limited by current auction methods. A method of auctioning a number of items concurrently is needed to increase the speed and excitement of the auction process.